Love's Mysteries
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Tori's fitting in at her new school with her new friends and she has a huge crush on Jade but the goth girl won't give her the time of day if she knew about the dark secrets that she's hiding behind closed doors and her preppy attitude. What could secret could Tori be hiding and will Jade be able to help her? Why's Andre being so protective over her? Will Tori let her help? G!P
1. Chapter 1

Love's Mysteries ch. 1

* * *

I wonder what it would be like to have a normal life without having to constantly worry about others finding out about my secrets and how they'll affect the people around me because I always have to be careful. I'm constantly on edge and on alert about the people around me as who I let in on said secrets but there was a time that I could trust someone with them although it turns out that I couldn't trust them. Especially when that person turned out to be a hateful and manipulative skank, spreading my secret to everyone at school and making my time at my school a living hell. It got so bad that I had to transfer school and thankfully, I was able to turn things around and make true friends at my new school Hollywood Arts especially in one songwriter Andre Harris who had in over the last two years, becoming my best friend that a girl could ever have. You're probably wondering what could have possibly been so bad that made change schools but it was that bad because I'm not like most girls as you see I was born with a fully functional penis but that's not my only secret that I have.

When I was younger, my parent had thought that I was boy and that's what the doctors had thought at first but when I hit puberty, I grew breasts but big ones although they're there causing my parents to take me to the doctor to have them later to explain that I was an intersex. My mother had cried when they told her but not for the reason that you would think, she wasn't crying because now that had made my life even more difficult for the fact that while the doctor was running tests had revealed that my Dad wasn't really my Dad as the truth of her affair with another had came into the light. Dad was furious with Mom for hiding that lied to him for sixteen years and he no longer wanted anything to do with her or me for the matter cause I wasn't truly his daughter, taking Trina with him in the divorce as the only times that I get to see her are only on my birthday and the holidays plus at school.

She doesn't know about goes on when I'm alone with Mom the rest of the year and it's pure hell as the divorce sent her on a downwards spiral, drinking heavily, constantly blaming me for ruining her life as well as her marriage, going out partying as she leaves me to fend for myself but the worst is when she doesn't go out. When Mom decides not to go out is when the nightmare starts, she yells and berates me on my looks, singing, my acting or anything that she can use to put me down and it's not like I didn't already have low esteem as it is. The worst of it was when I tried to stand up for myself then she would slap me hard across the face followed by her unleashing her pent up fury on my body, leaving me sore and bruised but I cover them up with makeup so no one would get suspicious. She recently started dating this guy named Marcus who's as sleazy as they come, wearing tight leather pants and shirts that are way too small on his body, always staring at me when my mom's not looking with this creepy look on his face and what's worse that he's always trying to get me alone with him.

I never felt so uncomfortable around someone but every time I'm in his presence, I don't want to be and he's always talking about how my mom is in bed, making me want to throw up in my mouth. Marcus is almost always here at the house instead of his own place that he claims that he has in Santa Monica but I find it hard to believe as he mooches off of my mom's money, eating up all of the food and I want him gone but I know that it's not going to happen. I try to stay out for as long as I can because I don't want to be at home and I keep what my home life is really like a secret because the last thing that I need is for someone to pity but unfortunately I couldn't keep it under wraps for long when my best friend Andre found out about Mom's drinking problem. He was starting to get suspicious about me staying out so much and why I was acting differently as I often told him that I wasn't acting different but he never pressed for information until one day we had an assignment for our R&B class.

I wasn't expecting him to come over to my place that morning but he did, walking in on me cleaning the mess that Mom made the previous night by bringing her friends home to party the night away and leaving me to clean up the beer cans and bottles as she sleeps off the alcohol. The song-writer noticed that I was quieter than usual, avoiding eye contact as I swept the floor but thankful he didn't say anything as he joins me in cleaning the place although I knew that I owed him an explanation. After the living room is cleaned and made sure that Mom was taken care of, I explained everything to Andre and to say that he was pissed would be an understatement as he wasn't happy that my mom would do this to me and offered me a room at his grandma for when I needed to get away from the all of the craziness. I laughed a little because it would like moving from one crazy to another as his grandma isn't all the way there most of the time but I told him that I appreciated the offer as things remained the same at school which I'm thankful for but there's only one problem.

It comes in the form of a curvaceous, snarky thespian by the name of Jade West or the Wicked Witch of the West as some may call her but to me, I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world although she likes to take every opportunity to tear or put me down every time it presents itself. I just can't help but want to get closer to the playwright but she constantly pushes me away with biting remarks and insults as she has every right to do because why would she want a broken freak like me around her even she comes to me every time that she and Beck break up. It hurts me to see them together and honestly I don't think that he deserves her even though the actor is my friend but I know that I can make Jade a lot happier than he can although she wants him and if she knew the truth, it'll only prove that she deserve better.

I found myself walking towards the gang's usual table at the asphalt café and there was Jade sitting alone, angrily stabbing her burrito as the air around gave off this intense and off-putting feeling. Any sane person would steer clear of the obviously annoyed girl but I could just walk away without knowing what caused her to be like this and not offer my assistance to her as I walked over towards with my lunch in hand, smiling sweetly as I sit down across from her.

The playwright looks at me with those beautiful bluish green eyes and a scowl on her flawless face, showing that my presence was unwanted and undesired at the moment but I couldn't bring myself to leave because I could see the hurt underneath the anger that she displays to the world. Before I could even say anything, Cat comes bouncing up to the table and tells us yet another story about visiting her very unusual brother in the special hospital he's in followed by Andre and Robbie who's holding Rex but there's one person missing. I looked around to find when a voice captures my attention.

"Stop acting so desperate, Vega. He's not here" Jade said glaring at me.

"W-What? I'm not-I dont" I stammered.

"Beck's not here. He's probably playing tonsil hockey with one of his many fan girls at this school" Jade said taking another stab at her burrito. "But that's to be expected"

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Didn't you read The Slap this morning? Power couple Jade and Beck are history. I love it!" Rex laughs.

Jade snatches the puppet from Robbie before throwing it as far as she could when the puppeteer frantically runs to retrieve him as the thespian gets up, leaving without a word. Part of me is telling to leave her, to give her space but a bigger part of me is telling to get up to check up on her which I listen to as I got up to follow her inside of the school and somehow I managed to lose sight of her as I was about to turn back when I heard voices from around the corner.

I pressed myself up against the wall but peeked around it to see that it's Jade and Beck as he looks at her with this exhausted yet understanding look on his face and I know that I shouldn't be listening on their conversation but I couldn't bring myself to do it especially after my name escapes the actor's lips. The playwright looks at her now ex-boyfriend like he had slapped her before looking down at her combat boots.

"You can't keep doing to her, Jade. She doesn't deserve it and the both of you deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy"

"She'll be much happier with someone that doesn't have a lot of baggage clinging to them" Jade scoffs.

"You should see the way that she looks at you. If someone told her that you were the earth rotates around the sun, she'll believe it but you should give her a chance to make the decision for herself and maybe she'll love you back" Beck said smiling sympathetically.

"Oh come off of it, Beck. She's been making heart eyes at you since she came to this school"

"That's not how I see it but it's up to you if take the chance although I hope that you do" Beck said kissing Jade on the temple before turning to leave.

"I'm… sorry about everything" said Jade after a moment.

"I know but hey no hard feelings and it doesn't change the fact that you'll always be my best friend" Beck said smiling.

I watched as Beck walk past me, leaving me alone with my thoughts because I couldn't believe that Jade could be a lesbian or that she might have feelings for someone at the school with her ex-boyfriend knowing about it. _Is that the reason they broke up? Because Jade has feelings for a girl. Who does Jade like? What is she like? What does she look like? Alyssa Vaughn? That brunette from her screenwriting class Hailey Chu? That blonde Ryan Campbell from the play that last semester? There's plenty of girls that Jade could have her eye on but it seems that the girl has eyes for Beck._ I can't help but feel even more worthless than I do right now and undeserving of Jade as I finally pushed myself off the wall before turning the corner when I collided with someone, falling on top of them with my face on something really soft and squashy.

"Seriously Vega? You're trying to motorboat me in the middle of a fucking hallway"

I pushed myself up onto my elbows to see Jade glaring at me underneath me as my face heats up and my not-so-little friends stirs in my pants, deciding that it wants to make its presence at this particular moment. The shocked look on the playwright was enough to make feel utterly disgusted with myself, hating that I have no control over my urges especially when it comes to Jades as I often found myself having wet dreams with her being the star in all of them causing me to wake up every morning painfully hard.

I pushed myself off of her before sprinting out of the school, running the eight miles it takes to get to my house and I didn't stop for anything. I ran into my room, locking the door behind me as I slid down it all the way to the floor, pulling my knees up to my knees as the tears roll down my cheeks knowing that it was only a matter of time before one of my deepest, darkest secret is all over The Slap but what's worse is knowing that I'll never be able to have Jade the way that I want her. If revealing my secret to everyone make her happy than I willingly accept the harassment and the hell that I'm going to endure tomorrow but I hope that at least my friends will stick by me cause I know that Andre will.

I don't know how long I sat against my door until I hear someone pounding on it as I scrambled onto my feet to open to find the most shocking person on the other side of it… Jade. She pushes her into my room, looking around before turning to face me fully as she sits down on my bed, leaning back on her hands then crossing one leg over the other sexily and I don't think that she knows what she doing to me.

"Okay spill it, Vega. What the hell is going on?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 ** _There's gonna be one more chapter but first fanfic of the new year and don't worry, I'm gonna get back to my other stories soon, I promise._**

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Mysteries ch. 2

* * *

Answers.

I need answers to what the hell is going on and the one person that has them just ran full speed but I'm Jade West and there's nothing that's gonna stand in my way to get them. Lunch was about to end soon so I have to do this quick as I walked back towards the table before grabbing André by the collar away from the rest of the losers that I hang out with, pushing the struggling musician into the janitor's closet and kicking the door behind us. The look of pure terror is amazing but not what I want at the moment as I cross my arms over my chest as he fidget, looking around for a way to escape.

"W-Why are we in here, J-Jade? What do you want?" Andre asked fearful.

"Tori. Something's going on with her and I want to know what" I said frowning.

The expression on his face quickly changes from fearful to something fierce and protective as he stood a little straighter, looking me up and down as he tries to figure me out which is a really bad idea.

"What's your angle Jade? Why the sudden interest in Tori?" Andre asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's acting weird… weirder than usual for her and I want to know why"

"You're not getting any information from me"

I pulled out the pair of sharp scissors that I keep my combat boots, pointing at him but he didn't even flinch as he locks eyes with me, finding this stubbornness that I usually don't find in his eyes when dealing with me. What the hell is going on? What are these two hiding?

"Do what you want to me Jade but just know that I'll everything in my power to protect Tori and I won't let you hurt her like you normally do" Andre said glaring at me. "She's been through enough already and doesn't need anyone hassling her"

"Who's hassling her?" I asked confused.

"Just stay away from her, Jade. I'm warning you" Andre said pushing past me.

 _The fuck? What the fuckin hell is going on here?! When the fuck does Andre stand the hell up to me and tries to tell me what to do. I'm fuckin Jade West and no one tells me what I can or can't do._ I storm out of the janitor's closet, catching up to the retreating musician and grabbing him by the collar, pushing him up against a wall as I press my forearm against his chest effectively pointing my scissors at his exposed neck.

"Listen to me Harris because I'm only going to say this once cause you better tell me what's going on with Tori and who's harassing her" I said glaring at him.

"I told you that I'm not telling you again. Do what you want to me because I only care about Tori and I'm doing everything I can to protect her including protecting her from her" Andre spats.

"Look Andre, I'm not trying to hurt her for once in my life okay so just tell me what going on"

"Why? What's your angle, Jade?" Andre asked looking at me warily.

A big part of me doesn't want to tell him why I want to know what's going on with Vega and he has every right to wary of my intention given my actions towards the girl ever since she came to this school. I take a step back, putting my scissors back into my combat boots and taking a deep breath before telling Andre everything thankfully he didn't interrupt me once since I started then looking him in the eyes to see him trying to process everything that I just said as he runs his hand through his hair. The musician starts pacing in front of me with his arms crossed and the damn pacing was making antsy as hell when he finally stopped with an unreadable expression on his face then taking a step towards getting up in my face and it takes everything in me not to punch him right now.

"If I decide that I actually believe you and that's pretty big if, you're gonna have to swear to me that you're not going to hurt her in any shape or form because if you do, I swear that it's gonna to be the last thing that you ever do" Andre said menacingly.

I never see this side of André before and I have to say that I'm impressed but a little afraid of what he might truly be capable although I'll never admit to anyone because I'm still who I am. I nodded when he gives the rundown but it still feels like he's still withholding information from me but I'll take what I can get and when he finishes his story, I wait for the musician to say another word as I rush out of school, not caring that I was skipping. I have more important things to take care of and it can't wait as I hopped in my car, speeding down the road towards the Vega residence before pounding on the door for someone to open up the damn door before I kick it down and someone wised-up. The door's opened by some out of shape guy in nothing but his boxers, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he lean against the doorframe, looking me up and down with creepy look on my face.

"What can I do for you, Sweet Thang? I'm Marcus" Marcus said smiling creepily.

"Call me that again and you won't be able to call yourself a man as you can move the fuck out of the way. I'm looking for Tori" I said pushing past him.

"The girl? The bitch was making such a racket while I was asleep but now that I am why do you the both make it up to me" Marcus said licking his lips.

"We're both way too young for you and neither one of are into creepy old men so why don't you just leave now while I'm still in a good mood" I said heading for the stairs.

I'm stopped by the dumbass, grabbing me by the crook of my arm and on reflex, I twisted his wrist as I threw him over my shoulder and pulling my scissors out of my combat boot. Marcus looks up at me with shock written over his face as I glare down at him.

"Touch me again and I promise you that you won't be able to use that hand ever again. I don't ever want to see you in this house ever and if I found out that you even so much as touched a hair on Tori's head that you'll be on the receiving end of my scissors. Got it?" I asked menacingly.

I make my way up the stairs then pounding on the second door from the right as the door's opened by a surprised Vega, pushing my way into the room looking around as I sit down on the bed, leaning back on my hands and crossing my legs. The half Latina opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to process my presence in her room and I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction when she's finally able to make up her mind. Her eyebrows furrow together as she opens her mouth to say something but before she could get a word out of her mouth, I'm up on my feet and pulling her into my embrace, hugging her tightly because I hate knowing what I do now and how much of a bitch I was to her. She didn't deserve any of it and if I knew what she was going through then… maybe things might have been different but why didn't she say anything, why did she keep it a secret.

"Jade, w-what are you doing here?" Tori asked confused.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I felt like checking up on you" I said without making eye contact.

"Jade… for once will you be straight forward with me?" Tori said with a sigh.

I pulled slightly taking in every flaw and perfection on this beautiful face and I want to make everything right for her because she deserves it but before I could say anything, the door's forced open and an woman comes. I can assume that she's Vega's mother as she takes in everything before with Vega flinching in my arms then pulling away from me when Mrs. Vega grabs her by the front of her shirt, slapping her hard across the face.

"You wretched girl, you dare bring a girl in this room! You were planning to sleep with her here, weren't you! You ungrateful piece of shit, I clothed you, I fed you, I put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me! You're not going to whore yourself out and spread your freakishness!"

"Mom I wasn't-"

"I don't want to hear it" Mrs. Vega said as she attempts to slap Tori again.

She would have followed through with the slap if I hadn't stepped in, grabbing her by the hand and pushing her away from Tori, glaring her down because there's no way in hell that I was going to let this woman that supposed to love and protect her daughter lay a finger on her. Mrs. Vega was shocked before lunging at me but I was too quick for her as I side-stepped her, tripping her with my foot as she runs into a wall then turning around lunging for me a second time, throwing wild punches at me but I easily dodged them until one manages to clip me in the cheek. The older woman tries to punch me in the face but it never connects with my face but the singer's face instead forcing herself between the two of us as the two stare at each for a moment as a trail of blood comes out of the side of her mouth.

"Get the hell out of my house and never come back. I don't ever want to see your face ever again" Mrs. Vega sneered.

"M-Mom" Tori said tearfully.

"I should've aborted you when I had the chance. You're such a disappointment" Mrs. Vega spat.

Tori's trembles as the tears roll down her face as her mother walks out of the room while she packs up her things in a duffel bag and I help her pack up as much as we could. I hate that this woman has so much of a influence on the singer and she doesn't deserve to have such an evil woman for a mother as we loaded her stuff in my car then driving off to my place and by the time we got there, she was all tucked out from crying. I parked in the driveway before moving around the car to the passenger's side then carrying the sleeping girl bridal style inside to the basement that was turned into my bedroom, laying her on the bed.

I changed into a pair of red/black flannel pajama bottoms and a grey tank-top before climbing in behind the sleeping girl, pulling her into my arms as she turns, snuggling into my chest and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. _Get some sleep, Angel. We'll talk in the morning._ I close my eyes only to awake up a few hours later to someone moving around my room to see that it's Tori standing at the door before getting out of bed, moving towards her and lifting her over my shoulder then throwing her onto the bed. I straddled her hips, forcing her hands over her head as she struggles against my hold but there's no use and she quickly realizes this, sighing softly.

"Jade let me go"

"Can't do that, Vega. Where are you going to do because the last time that I check is that you have no where to go" I said frowning.

"I'll go to Andre's and stay with him" Tori said frowning.

"Yeah with him and his crazy grandma cause that's a great idea" I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't see why you even care about where I'm staying as the last time that I check was that you hate my guts" Tori said glaring at me.

"I… I don't hate you Tori" I said barely above a whisper.

"Oh really because for the last year you spent every waking moment torturing me, insulting me, sabotaging me and throwing my attempts at a friendship back in my face. You have the galls to tell me that you don't hate me and you know what Jade, screw you. Screw you and your fucked attitude" Tori said flipping us over. "I want to hate you but I can't because I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being but I know that I can't have you the way that I-"

I don't know what is it about Tori getting all angry and huffy like this that's so fuckin hot but I look on the front of her shirt, smashing our lips together in a scorching kiss as I probe the crease of her lips, wanting entrance which she quickly gives to me. Our tongues danced around each other in a furry to get a better taste as the wetness between my legs grew, ruining my panties as the singer's not-so-little friend decides to make another appearance.

"J-Jade w-we can't. I'm not-"

"I don't care about that. I want you and you're gonna give it to me" I said palming her through her sweats.

"F-Fuck Jade, I don't have a condom" Tori said buckling into my hand.

"Don't worry about that, I'm on the pill and I don't want some stupid condom getting in the way"

Tori looks at me for minute, trying to figure me out and I knew that I'm going have to explain things to her but not now as I throw my shirt over my head, discarding it over on the floor, revealing the girls to the girl above me. Any questions that the singer might have had was quickly forgotten for the moment as she absently licks her lips and I take her hand, placing them on my boobs then leaning up, pecking her on the lips.

"Touch me, Tori. Take me right here and now" I said placing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

Tori lets out a strangled groan, bucking her dick into my hand as I slip my hands into her sweats, taking my hand to feel all eight inches of her but my hand can't all the way around it. She's that thick, making me even wetter than before as we made quick work of each other's clothes as the singer's eyes roams my body like it's a piece of artwork then spread my legs to give her more space. The half Latina looks at me for permission and I nodded as she slowly pushes herself inside, stretching me like no other and it hurts but it feels good until she buried to the hilt, giving me a second to adjust to her girth. After a few minutes, Tori starts moving at slow pace and it was getting frustrating because I wasn't getting off on me it.

"Dammit Tori, if you don't fuck me like you mean then I'm gonna someone who can" I said through gritted teeth.

Tori lets out a low growl as she grabs my legs, throwing them over her shoulders and thrusting at fast and hard pace, making my eyes roll into the back of my head because she's hitting me so deep inside of me.

"No, you're not. You're mine and I'm the only one that gets to fuck you. You hear me, you slut" Tori said punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

Tori flips me over onto my hands and knees, using my hips for leverage before feeling a hard slap against my bare ass followed by another one and I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the spanking that I was receiving.

"You're such a filthy slut. You like getting spanked, huh? Answer me" Tori said spanking.

"Fuck yes! Spank me! God, fuckin spank me!"

Tori spanks me until my ass is a bright red as reaches over to place tight little circles on my clit while thrusting hard and it wasn't long before I felt myself climaxing and Tori wasn't too far behind me. We collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily as the singer carefully pulls out and my ass fuckin hurt but I did ask for it as I rest my head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and we stayed like awhile.

"You know that I don't think that you're a slut"

"I know" I said kissing her shoulder. "Call me outside of the bedroom, I'll cut you"

"Right but you never told me why you were at my old place" Tori said raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping that you would've forgotten about that" I said running my hand through my hair. "I was there because I knew that you were acting so I started investigating. I got info out of Andre but he practically threaten me if I hurt you in any way that I'll regret it"

"So… now?" Tori asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Well you're moving in with me and you're gonna be mine" I said plopping myself on my elbows.

"What makes you think that I'm going to agree to that?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look Tori, I know that I haven't been the easiest person to be around… hell, I was a total bitch to you but that's because I thought it was for the best and I didn't want to admit my feelings for you. I like you… I like you a lot and I'm going to do whatever it takes to earn your trust. To make you see that we're meant to be together… if you give me a chance"

"… I like that" Tori said smiling.

I smile, leaning forward to capturing her lips in another scorching kiss and it wasn't long before Tori Jr was up for another round of sex. As the next few weeks progressed, Mrs. Vega's charged for child abuse and child neglect with the arresting officer being none other than Officer Vega and he came back the home to apologize to Tori abandoning her with _that_ woman and wants to be a part of her life again if she allowed it which she did, being the forgiving person that I know her to be. We came out to the gang and the school and no one even batted an eyelash as a few were collecting on bets on when we would finally get together but it didn't matter because as long as the singer was by my side, I don't want happens for us.

* * *

The End


End file.
